WIngs of Brids and monsters
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: What if Robin was taken in to the court of Owlsand Jinx and Raven were both rasied as sister.No cule right to see what could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**I am Roin**

**M**y life up tell I was nine was the best you could ask the day the only things that a care for were taken happen so fast even now it feels like a from all the pain i was going throw was not as bad as being sent to some school that said I was born to one day join them. On that same rich guy ask me if i want to come live with him? SO I looked him up just like me his life was same as me ripped thing it over I flipped a coin heads go to the school ,tails live with the rich back my lady luck must have been mad at coin landed heads and that same week I sitting in a boarding school kicking myself I wish I had gone with the that Wayne guy.I watch the time fly for a a guy in a hood came to me asking if I wanted to put the man who took my family to justice ?I told him more than air and less than a year later I hunted him down him back to my new family the ones who made me strong THe court of Owls.I beat him for days making him tell me whygot him to wirte out every thing in his own blood i planed to take him to the cop but the court had other plan I turned to see them snap his neack like a carrte when it hit me what dark path i had started to walk with on like that for 6 years.I would round up anyone they told me to they kill would always say say one day I have to shed the blood mysealf but i never planed sent me to grt two sins who were helping a mad man named Bother blood take over the world.I saw it be the best time to kill someone mysleaf .When i got there i did not frind two evil poeople i found to well dressed girl in they saw me they had more frear in there eye then ever i told them what i was their looked at me in joy. welcomeing when i knew it was time for me too run,but not alone I was takeing them with me seeing they wanted to die made me on told me they need me as much as i need asked me my name I just told them to call me Roin and that i keep them safe. I have no clue What a head but i know i'm going to keep them safe even if it kills me.I stack My name on it Dick Grayson a.k.a Robin.

THis is just a start to my new story for Teen Titans. I was toying around makeing it but could not think of a plot till tell me what you think and look out for the next main heros back story ok.P.S should it be M or t story


	2. Chapter 2

**We are Jinx and Raven **

Are lives been one big sh,Jinx no! Come on ray you know it has been that is not the our lives sucked it we been seen as things and not people. Ray you start off are wonderful showing of Jinx. Anyway Jinx and I are not sisters by blood but we see are seals that mother was young and dumb and lost in her life when she joined a .Group of Jinx i was going to say evil monsters but that works her being picked to fill the group main goal was a no brainier She did not know it meant being chained down as a monster takes you purely Those soulless sons of Raven watch what you say anyway they took care of her like a Queen till i was born then they locked us in a room that cut off the powers i soon grow to use to say she hated living but my face keep her same mouth The top nut running the place did two thing. he gave my mother jinx to watch over and told what he had planed for me when i was older.I do not like talking about he was done he told her the other new born name was jinx do to her she would make a playmate for me lintel her power could be use for his gene She was happy to now have two beautiful little girls to keep her mind of fore years we stayed in the building the three of us living till one day they want to test took us to a room that was diffident then the and Jinx held hands out of both fleet like we had something that was taken away given back saw are mom being tied said if we pass they let her go and we agreed to said it would be easy we just had to show them are had no clue who to do it or if we had were so scary but we keep trying . Blood told just if we were going to play hurt are pushed her down trying to provoke he rides his hand to hit lost it in rage we did what they room was no just rock and of the people were hurt or worst but we did not mom and each other were all the that day on the keep us from her a day showing us who to use are we turned nine they gave us a day on the mother told us she had a plan for us to run got to the mall they told us not to run away.(if only they knew). The let us buy what ever we wanted.I got some books and sweets and rolling got a lot of new outfits that we could both wear,and two charm a bird and a cover a mom got two cloaks one blue the other was we started to head back a are mom nodded to in a flash me and Jinx took out the guards by sending them some were their one of my we took off running not looking were free for 4 years before they found Ray it my turn to tell our just keep what you say clean.I'll think about after they dragged us back they took our mom us to do as they say or she be killed.I wanted to hex the building down on our Raven stopped stayed it are room for a mouth be for we tried to find mom but no now and then we we would brace out of are room to go lock at he sky hope are mom was looking at it could have ran away but thinking she being held pinned us we got back to are room we hit the i kicked up my feet reading the book of fairy tails like she use to do .I started ti miss the time we were friends ,no real home to live but we were free from blood and had each other.I turned the page in the book and frost for a walked out of the bathroom and saw me sitting looked at me then said waiting for you prince Jinx.I hit her with a pillow saying what if i said it was pointless to wait fr one.I pointed out her journal sang a nether song.I asked her what a bout her masked man the one day going to save us. She jumped normal sister stuff was all we had after the forced training. Well at lest for 3 more pasted just like that we had our power under full control. The only things to change was my cloak that i turned into a dress,And blood moving us to started to feel like the only way out was to more then me know what they wanted her to worst be marring blood from that i would try to hang they want her to call her father in to our world so he can kill everything Witch is almost as bad the blood thing we did are last had finished training for the were in are room and for once i did not pick up the fairy tail book. We packed are bags ready to try to run for it . We heard the Guards a guy in a hood kicked in the door saying he was here to kill did not want to die but thinking off whats to come if we lived it seemed best not to fight looked at him his eyes looked like he was fighting him took off the hood saying he could not do it and grabbed are hands and started took out anyone in his way not letting are hands and Raven whispered that this could be the prince we wanted to come save ran a few blocks a way before we hit a die end . Some more guys dressed like him but he did not look to happy to see ask why we not die at this point i hoping it just a dream but it not and they charge us Robin keep them back but a few got passed then hit me and Raven we could help sending them look at us shocked.(he has a cute look when he is spooked)Then Raven made a port to the first place we could to the only other place we knew. one of the creeps trying to kill throw a knife try to hit me but it Robin we got to the other side he fell on the ground and the knife was sticking out his told me to pull it out so i did. Ray was going to try to heal him but it healed on it had no clue what this guy was about but he saved us and was cute so we plan to stick with him for now).

**_Boom My Jinx and Raven's back story and a bit more I'm still waiting to see if people want me to keep it T or make it Where should i set the next part and Later who should i Add in tell me now the poll will be on deviantart _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_It time to fly_**

**_It been two days of hiding out in the dock of Gotham They had some close calls but were three had put full faith in each other from the first full day of used his skills to steal from the people how came to the docks(it Gotham 7 out of 10 they were up to no good)and trying to find a way out the ((found)) a wallet that had a mobsters bank info he took a good some out them knowing and rented a hole in the wall (better than in the streets). Raven and Jinx not wanting to be die wait looked for a use a charm to change how they looked.(yes it be too easy to find two hot gray skinned girls with odd hair found jobs at a book store coffee let Robin keep an eye on them but not be then let start!_**

After the two girls got home Robin told them that both groups trying to find them blocked off any way out of the he could not think of a way to get them was looking at T.V when she said let join the circus it in town for one night we could hope the train and home free. Raven looked her over and tell her it a good plan if we had a 100% way of them letting join without showing are 's eyes lit up when he was what circus it told them to pack up there stuff that they had a 150% way to get in And like that they packed and head to the fairground.(Mean time at the Fair) Hay Dave look what i found at the pound! Let me quest a new dog for your lame act? It not lame your mother is in up and show me the dog ya moron.:C See look it green and knows some nice tricks show him boy.(if you a slow it beast boy.)

(In his mind}Okay let make this good let's start off big! He stood up and danced on two feet (paws my bad.)he back flipped and landed on one eat it up like tell he fell over and changed to his real looked at him a freaked out only for them to think what this mean for the asked him his name he answered beast boy.( not wanting to use his real name Garfield.) They took him to see the ring show what he could do they let him in on the spot. They show him around. They got him some hotdogs {yes my beast boy eats meat do not like oh well}.The let him see meet the trainers and showed off a he changed in to a lion a lioness as him to come to her cage later so she could show him how to hunt.{ya she I was paid to ad that but it get you thinking}.When he changed back his face was red the tamer just told him to not pay her any mind she if she said something told her she was far from being mean watering down what he was asked to do to made some dirty jokes then head to the Big Ring master was telling who be working in witch ring that he heard someone ask if he had room for one more everyone turn to see the a masked ring master looked him over once and knew how he alas had no clue who he Ring master said he did not know and ask if still had the aster for it? {no looks I know what I did}.He snugly said more than can be handled by human ring master looked to the two ladies next to kid you know no free forget to Plan for look at him saying well we more than just eye need just falling the half ass plan they were coming up with as time old man greened and said good you kids will be in the 5th act be ready by then.

Unknown to the group the court had a spy watching the circus if Robin planned to go back to the only other place her know in the, Jinx, and Raven got ready for their act when Jinx asked what it was? She was not to happy to find out it was the traipse.(she not a fan of high places.)Raven joked saying they should be easy {as she flowed off the floor a called her a cheater tossing some at told jinx it be ok he never let her look at him in a dreamy way then shoot a he like me more look at Raven .Making her powers act the same time Beast boy walked up see Raven in her bad he tried to make friends with eared him a little trip on rage for him he changed into a crow and landed back down eye blow up as he asked how she did it? Just as Robin And Jinx came back from getting dressed .They told him everything that would not get him killed if thing got return he told his back story from die parents to showing up at the circus.

After the show the everyone help pack up to move to the next stop Central City then on to Star city. When they were about to hop on the train Robin was hit by a man in a owl hood with a big , Jinx, and beast boy call out to him as the train started to pull looked over the man Knowing who he nice to see you but i have to off running to hope on the was hot on his heels when they both hoped on the having any way out Robin made his stand telling the others to stay on said no need that he here to kill them and Jinx did not want to risk Robin falling of or worst being killed just to keep them they flew up to help Beast boy to just so he could see the epic fight and help out to. Judge and Robin were almost even.(do to Robin I'm n killer way of fighting.) Raven and Jinx could not hit him and beast boy could not cut loose on a moving train without falling or crashing the car. Jinx trying to get a good shoot hexed the roof .Make it fall in dropping anyone who could not fly into the boy and raven flowed down to see Jinx being held by ordered robin to give up and he may let the other want to tell him you go to hell but Jinx would be killed if he did what he was let her go she making her walk to the other side of the car passing Robin seeing in his eyes he had no he was face to face with him Judge putted out his knife to kill him. Jinx, Raven and bb watch in wanting to lose the y hexed the car making it slit from the train. Raven port everyone but Judge to what was lift of the Judge get to hem BB had no more reason to hold back changing into a T-rex sending Judge fly in to the river.

well that was fun was all Raven could say Watching the only way out the City roll lest we not die Was the only thing Beast boy could think was frowning and shoot looks at them Said they needed to Get back home before the cops show up or any unseen looker on show up. Raven ported them back to the hole in the wall they called the other side of the river a young girl with part of her face masked call her father and the member of the court you asked me to fallow was just taken it Batman Or some other hero? No it was a team of fore people my age one seamed the target die or dying? They knocked him in to the river then ran away. I see recover the body then track down those kid .I like to speck with Ravager do not fail or you maybe be the next target.

**_Yay the Third part all done after i poll and thinning Part 4 will be up in no time. So later and remember if you do not like I'll try to fix it .Keep in mind if you bitch all the time I'll tell you to go #$% your self_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Date night/Empaths and jinxed should not drank**

_**The group had to lay low for a few days after the last try at freedom. Raven and Jinx made glimmers for the boys so it easier for them to hide(after all beat boy green robin keep his mask on when he goes out .)They stay home let the heat die down but the girls got antsy from sitting around and forced the boys to go out. Robin tried to back out but the And after puppy eyes and seeing their club outfits. They broke him but he managed to let him meet them their after saying he had to check something out. So after finding out where he would meet them he to off to the roof tops. Letting the others to got to party**_

_**{On the roof tops}**_

Robin Was moving fast to get to the right place he need to go. The when he found the right place he yelled out you can come out now. When he said that a women stepped out dressed in black and orange legging and skirt ,shirt with a mask covering one eye and a sword. She had shocked and amped look on her face. She asked him how long did he know she was tailing him? He told her he know about her from the day she found the building he lives in. She grinned say then a week then? It was Robin's turn to ask something. Who are you and what do you want? She walked a few step closer putting a little sway in the step. I'm Rose Wilson call me

Ravager and i work for my father as a scout for his jobs. Robin looked her over then said i going to guest his jobs are less than fun for anyone he has a meeting with. You could say that his job does get messy some times. What do you want are after Raven and Jinx? If you are i doubt this nice talk will be going on for longer. No your two girlfriend are not our job is so cool it. Wait it not it not like that I mean I...never mind. Then what are you after the court of owls that woo.(what it an owl joke).Okay two things you're not funny and two why? They a group called cadmess wants to know who they make their killer so hard to kill? And I want to know why are they after you and your group. Robin backed up feeling she was up to something .That easy I'm a runway from them they want me back or die. So was then you can heal like that Judge guy then? Yes I can ,wait Judge you meant him wear? I have him trap in my base I had to get rough with him. I took the use of his arms he not going any were. And after all that i only got your name from him. Robin look at her in rage with a clichéd fists. She looked at him saying own was he a friend of yours? Grinning like a cat. No he my great grand father and you should have killed was all she could muster looking at him. Who long ago did you live him alone. I saw an hour ago ready to flat line. Why are you so mad about me not killing him? Anyone there other than you in your hide out? Yes just about every mob boss in the city they own my father so they let me use their cleaners room. Well the crime rate going to drop hard soon. What are you talking about would you clue me in? Ya every one in that hide out die or dying now and he going to come looking for you. Did you set up way to watch him? Hurry and pull it up if you did you will see what I mean. She pulled out her phone that she link to the camera in the building. She saw what meant the build full with at lest 401 people was now filled with 400 crops (she not there that's she the one) Your going to have to come with me was the odder he gave her. The court going to be gunning for you now and eve if you can take one the rest will kill you. Rose not wanting to fight a group of healing super killer as good or better than her dad. She followed robin to the apartment to pick up his glimmer and a once for rose. She asked him why he was helping her. He told her the way jinx said it a ways back it what a knight does. They head of to the club to tell that Judge was back and was most likely coming for them and Rose. He told her to tell her father if he wanted to takeout the court he going to need more than the five people who ready to fight them. We need to get to my friends before he does so move it! Rose grinned and called him bossy at lest this date getting fun. Robin looked at her saying this is not a date. She frowned saying then you not getting any at the end of night? No fun that all you are.(But we can fix that later she whispered. )

Boo-ya end of this part

{An 2 hour half before}

Ok robin meet us their and two hours or you in for it later joke Jinx as he ran to the rough and beastboy sat watching Jinx cat-like asked her sister what she had up her sleeves? Not losing the cat face she told them she just made sure he be one time for out the flyer she found tell where and i see jinx the party start in three so he can't be as late sister walked into their room to get made shout to tell beast boy if he tries to peek they fix him using his own saw the willingness to cut of his beast bit a sat far form the view of the door as he the lady's room they got ready and talked about the ow you find out about this party anyway? At work some Red head came in passing them was a little hard to understand english was not her frist Jinx Asked her sister if she planed to Make a move on Robin to-night ? Raven flinched and ripped her stockings in are you asking me like that Jinx are you planing to? Maybe i'm i just do not want to step on your toes till i have wait what does that mean Catface,you think I couldn't make a move? You know i hate when you call me that and i know you can't pidgin girl! Before they could try to kill each other the heard the floor both yelled Best boy move and you getting fixed the hard way! He turned in to a turtle and hide under the couch. That give then the time to cool s the giggled hearing his looked at each other before saying they should just get real he to closed off to let them make a move short of jumping him like animes in heat.(that not a opin yet it will be!) After getting dressed and getting Beast boy from under the couch they headed to the warehouse the were early so they say and watch them set up the stuff for the they saw a with car pull up it was with and blue and had a gold star labs log on the watch as three people stepped out of the girls that looked to be twins and a dark skinned guy in a keep his face cover but you could see red glass that walked over Raven and BB on her the red-head saw her she rushed over to her Jinx how have you been.I'm good Star i'll be better when you let go of me! Sorry I have missed our talks and the way you put the yellow cream in my coffee.(mustered) The girl pull the other two people behind her next to her. Jinx this is my sister Black fire,and our bother Victor! Raven pulled Jinx back asking who they are and who she meet? Raven I meet star when I was working the in the coffee shop. me guest the full 20 minute of work you do? Or do you mean the 5 40 you're sitting around fluting for tips? Raven that not funny you know it only 5 hour and 10 when have to take that 30 break it the rules.(that like was said to me once in real life. Friend Jinx my I ask who they are? they their my sister Raven and that ...Is he the Robin you told me about he does not look like a knight prince. Knight prince Beast boy yelled almost crying .No star that Garfield he more of a mooching house pet. Well if he house trained I'll take him off your hand Jinx. The comment set all eyes on Star fire's sister Black fire. I have always wanted a "pet" of my own. Beast boy stepped forward to say I'd love to you may want to teach me some new tricks first. Victor picked him up tilling him for your own safety just do not do it! Then he told him what Black fire did to the last guy she dated. dude I'll say this one time only victor whisper the nightmare story. Back with the girl they walked in the wear house and sat down and talked. They talked about there life's and each mocked the sisters. The room started to fill over the chat and soon they were neck-deep in people but keep talking as if it was just the four of them. Victor and Beast boy were living it up power caging sodas for a burp off. The women not counting star acted as if the did not know them. The talk lander on boys after Black fire shoot a few guys down who asked her to dance. So Jinx ,Raven do you to have boyfriend or are you big fish in a small dating pool like me and on a lesser note star fire? Raven looked away say they were big fish to. Black fire look shocked when hear ray say that. Ok Then when was your last date then? Jinx Turned red saying never had one before. So you two never date any guys before what a bout girls then? Sister that not a something you should ask is it? Raven said no dates guys or girls we were raised in a... Jinx chimed in a church nunnery no Men tell we turned 16 and moved out. Then the only guys we know are Gar and Robin. The knight guy? Right he saved us and helped us move. (Partly true if you read back.) well I just may have to take him for myself if he so great. Jinx started to say not going to happen but Raven yell no way in hell! It echoed in the building. Making many people look at her as she claimed up. They all crack up at it as a guy walked out to them give them each a drinks. Star fire looked saying we did not ask for this. The guy tried to act cool by saying some smooth lines that failed. Raven and Jinx both took a sip as the two fires burned the would be Romeo to ash. When they finished the drinks they felt a buzz and started to heat up all over. Black fire looked at them see they were junk. She smelted the cups it risked of rum. She called Victor and beast boy who came quickly to see Jinx are Raven wicked. star fire ask them to help get them out to the car. Black fire walked off to find the guy who spike their drinks. they sat for a bit letting the two burn off the buzz. they started to use their powers not know what they were doing. Raven was flouting but victor pulled her back down before she got to high. Jinx try to stand and walk but she hex every thing she go to close to. Black fire Raven down. You guy are not freaked out by this at all are you was the only thing beast boy could ask. Victor said it was normal. As he pointed it has happened to black and star once or to many times to count. He then for the first time took off his hood showing his face. It was the same look as his car .Then he lost his hold on Raven but Black fire fly up and pulled her bad down. Beast boy was in shock at the epic ness he was seeing. When he saw Robin running to the wear house with he called out and waved him to come over. Robin asked what happened but got cut off by both tanked girls hugging him. He smelled the rum on them. Rose looked at them saying it not like that my ass. When he tried to pull free Raven pulled his face and kissed him. See Jinx I told you that I could make a move. Not fair I'm should get one to keep it fair Jinx said looking a little green. She then jammed lips to luck cut out when then he saw that Judge us standing with a hit squid of owls. Rose looks up at them saying this date keep getting better and better!

End for now


	5. Chapter 5

**Time to run away**

**Last time on Dragon ball ...Wait wrong story This is Teen Titans. Okay now that i have that right our little group had four new members ****Rose Wilson** ( Ravager) **Koriand'r stone (**Star fire),Komand'r stone (Black fire) and Victor stone(cyborg)Raven and Jinx both had there first drinks did not end well their power are go crazy and puking (lots of it). Robin met Ravager had a nice talk she hitting on him hard. Other than that not much happened in lest you count Raven and Jinx kissing Robin. You got to love the things hammer chicks do. No top of all of this the owls are attacking and plan to kill anyone with they ave to handle that so ya.

Okay Robin dude now not the time to make out the group of killers are here!And I do not think we can take them all Beast boy i have eye i can see them but this two will not let Me Star and Black will take them down it only 50 of are you do you say 50 of them! All of you need to back down They are not here to do you mean their ninjas why ales would they be are all linked to bombs that could live the docks six times here as a ring for my exaggeration . Why are they here to kill you long story get thee other in your car and get ready to about you man i'll be OK just get them out of here!Ravager go with them it be safer.I do not think so I'm enjoying this date to must and i want my turn kissing you.** (Said with a true killers eyes** )I'm not asking you to go i'm telling you. And any way I have no plan to die here.I'm going to need your sword so i can handle a family Keep the others a live tell I come Back. Also now the beat time to get going My great Grandfather just showed up for a nice chat. Okay but you better not die before i get my are you 100% on this robin if you die Jinx and Raven are going to go super nova all over my Robin me and my sister will stay and help you we are fighters.I like the help but they need you to keep the small fires off the car so get going.( Every one but Robin get in the car drives off)Okay old man you wanted me a killer you are top of the list of this killer!

**{In the car }**

After they were out of sight Rose fleets something in her Bra (no pockets) And fished it out finding a note from Robin. Well that bad boy when he put this there. The note read . I'm not going to go to deep but get jinx ,Raven and Beast boy out of the city no mater what! keep them away from they come back it may end the world ask them about it. I also need you to tell them I'm sorry I was a useless body-guard and to stick together. Everyone who could looked around as if they were powerless. Hay bolt brain this toy have any weapons or turn in to something like a boat?Girl are you crazy it made to play not fight but It can fly like to save braid boy's grained and tossed the letter in the crowed back boy saw another note on the back of the saying that when they pick to come back for him to wait 5 minutes so he could handle his let get thing can into the air and then run from the army of , black you two sit on the roof and get ready to hit them hard.

**[back at the death match]**

Well here we are boy a family once more it sad that it going to have to end.I thinking the same thing one of us is going for good to-night. you think you can kill the court alone with a sword? You are the best we had but I doubt you could alone.I plan to take them down someday but I only want to you to day that all that clashed with blades ready for blood. Robin it looks as if you found the will to kill a man in cold lite that fire in your heart? No i just have something wreath killing over! It hard to think i have the same blood your just a soulless doll for them to play with. as thought were how to kill man as easy as breathing in but you runs from the spilling of blood has something you would kill for. May i ask what it is child what lets you fall to my level and kill? I have a family that needs me. Well I truly glad you found them but you paths been set the day i joined the you think free your self from it then you have to kill me {wisped: it the only way free for both of us.}

Robin jump at judge only to be toss aside like a doll right into a bomb caring guard. He was pushed back to his feet as soon as he came to a full was in his face soon after swing. Robin keep from get hit full on but were nicked a few times on his Judge try to swing once more Robin took a risk and let him in manged to drive a small two knife he had hidden in his gavel in to Judge right the arm ability to move in a did the same to the other side .The other owls could tell Judge was moved in to keep robin all fifty of the hunting party crowed them. judge told robin it was the end he had no way that the court told them ordered them to blow them selves up if you bet me. Them ready to taking you and your me out at owls hit a button starting a count down from 0:30. Robin looked up then said that he did. Raising his hand star and black fire pulled him off the scent later every owl blow saw his grandfather eyes lighten as he watch Robin fly off.{as he was be fried to i had to say it}Robin smiled as he looked looking at the scorched ground the fiftyone owl were once standing the car at the same moment Raven and Jinx got up asking what happened as the flaw away from the city . Cybage asked Robin were they were heading next?Only to get the lame answer ever .I have no clue what to do now. Man you know that just killed you cool right.

End for now yay they out of Gotham were to now I have no clue tell me were you think they should end soon wonder girl , super boy,and some others coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well this can't be good**

_**Last time on they got out of the city an are now heading some time thank to my late pal Steve(not real). I know what the bad guys are up so you know Steve die from eating some bad shrimp. So that's were I will now theme music (intern :we do not have any)...Whatever!**_

Bother blood we found and lost The Key and do you mean by that may i asks?We found them at the docks after our skeers felt their power going crazy. When we tried to catch them we were attacked by the same ninjas from the night the got many of our man lived?My self and two other out 12 sir.I want you to go get sir i will return soon.(Random peon:) My lord will this stop the liberation of Terigon the day of retest is in ten weeks?I fear so now we will loss the down payment on the Ballroom. And the Harmonic will be cross as I will have less time to make an for the day we free our master we still have a year. once she turn 18 the turn let her think her and jinx are free for Blood the men you asked for have returned as you requested. i have a new mission for the three of tell our master that we have let the our little lamb be free that all will go as he do we go my lord?you go after the nice guard behind you removes your heads for failing sending you to have a nice one way my lord we will not fail again let us live!No now I have to go face some one I fear lest then our when your done your coming with me to face Martha we may need that ax so clean it and be ready in 20 minutes. {and yes it Martha steward I'm talking about she creeps me out}

**Ok now to our heroes**

Sometime around sun raise Raven and Jinx came to hear beast Boy that was epic Robin that guy was like tank with legs and you kicked his butt. Everyone stop and looked as the two got my head hurts what happened to us?And who is the girl in the mask?Star fire giggled say they first got drunk from one little drank that guy handed then. then we got attacked by ninjas after your and jinx's power started to go Robin and Rose showed up and Robin fought the leader then they blow fire chimed in saying you forgot when her and Jinx played spit hockey with Robin before passing did what you before we passed looked at them frowning you two kissed him be for his fight with his grandfather. And I'm shocked that you two beat me to you bird-girl it always the quite was upset at the hole thing.I wanted to remember my fist kiss but I can't remember any looked at her and asked if she want to see I do wait how can I see it? the add on to the car just the stuff i can't put in one thing that i could fits my good old eye cam got the it hit play on the dvd player. (the car fly you know it has to have one)They looked at the video from the saw what they all wanted to see (well not Robin it was award living it once so no need for replay.)The girl all giggled at the look Robin had after Ravens kiss only for Jinx to fallow soon was a mix of a deer in the head light and having bad all were enjoying the down it came to a end when the Car stopped in the air and then vanished with them in it.

**_In the Watch tower 10 mins before_**

A group of new worker sat waiting. Ashley me, A 5'3 Red haired 18 year old girl jumped up yelling. You will report to Zeta room A's Med room. We have some guest coming you need to check them out and then take them to the war room to meet Batman. Cool get to meet Batman sweet. Kid do not do that. The last at guy that did ran out crying by hurt him ?No he just looked at him like he was a bad puppy. Okay I keep from doing be here in a bit keep them from thinking they in them 3 hours to get cleaned up and do sir !(wait for it )Oh my god my god i get to meet Batman (doing cute dance as she read the report).When the group dropped were a bit shaken walked over to them and asked if they were all good. Everyone but raven and Jinx said yes. They jumped out before the filled the floor of the started crying about the boy saw corn. When did you two eat corn it like a full corn in it to and Black fire try and com Got Robin's attrition as everyone earls watched raven and jinx throw up or Cyborg cry.{Rose to pics of both for later}. Hi I'm Ashley and Welcome to the Watch hi can you tell us whats going on and what is the watch tower? It a space station and your here so Batman can ask you what happened in Gotham when he was off boy jumped to life. Wait Batman is here and he want to meet us so can take you to pals in the car cleaned if any one need a shower fallow me. They head the med room's shower to get get then some stuff to put on en tell they got there stuff it was time for the meeting Star and Black with the two light waits. As they sleep off the hang overs they had. Meaning only 4 out of the 8 got to meet Robin walk in and saw Kids his age and a little he met Eyes with Batman the both knowing who the other was .

**Yay all done for now later (p.s barf corn dose not come out of car floor ever just burn it)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Our futures **

**Yo people's it story time and your going to love this one !**

**[things to know] there will be a time jump and the 2nd o.c will show up soon his name is (pending) haha you just have to a shocking twist that will blow your mind. And finally look out for Super Boy and girl,Wonder girl ,Bat-girl , Red hood ,Speedy,and Tara it going to blow your mind. **

**(After the meeting with Batman )**

Robin asked to talk to him alone as the others checked on Jinx and Raven. Well you're the last person I ever thought to see here Robin.I could say the same for you. What is it you wanted to ask me?I have a few things to ask so you may want to sit first is this why you wanted to take me in? Well yes and no I saw a lot of me in you and did not want to let you go down that same dark road. Ok next in the meeting you said you wanted to train us for if the league fails or does that mean?Everyone you saw may one day be as good or better than the leaguers know us training you all will make sure of right last one When will we be starting all this?Judging from how ten of the newbies looked after I told them the plan tomorrow morning 8:00 am. Thanks that all i need to know see you and so you know my team's name the Titans? It an inside joke with the other two right then them to get some rest kid.

**(Back with the now named Titans)**

The talked a bout what they were be We could be the next Justice league do you know who cool that is!? What you think I'm going to give up my life of shopping and partying to hurt bad guys. Well then it about time I did something fun.I to wish to join I heard many stories of the heros and their deeds. Well if star and black are in count me in .someone has to keep them from blowing up someone not name one time i done the mail man he still has not stopped had it coming!What do you think Rose? I have no clue maybe he did have it coming. No i mean get training for the heroes. Oh hmm most of these guy have fought my dad you know the hired killer so I'm going to say no. Right but you also said if you fail he kill you be saying yes if not to keep from a bad death.I withdraw my ,Jinx what do you two think? We stinking with Robin we in if he the one on one training going to be killer. I guessed the two princes will follow their prince to the end and hurt them to be away to long. The two sisters blushed see Robin at the door i guessed it all handled just have to pick who training you and to get some going be the start of the best part of our lives.

**( 7:10 am flash over the intercom) **

Okay Kids time to get started being heros so head to the boys or girls common rooms. If you do not get up. Hawkgirl is one of the teacher in charge of from first hand view it not going be nice! Robin Was reading comics in common room when he saw someone enter the looked at each other before nothing good the other boy sat down they heard loud mystery boy joked say looks like the other kids are both had laughed then told each other their names.I'm Robin nice to meet you.I'm superboy (young justice version)back at keep chit chatting as more guys came spotted some guy walking over to looky here Superboy made a new does the mean Arrow boy?Cool it i just mean we'er you pals but only after you tried to hurt or kill us. Will to be fair you had it he kinda but it not like what happen with kid not talk about that.(he took superboy's lunch)Anyway who the new guy?I'm Robin nice to meet you guys. SO you're my new bother then Batman told me about you. Lets make a deal in combat class fight me.I want to see what you I can see we not going to get along if I turn you down.I be happy to school you little now that is over. This guy wants to know did you guys see the new girls they look dude do you even let them un pacte first before the reject you even know there names before you try to asks them out? No but Kid has show laughed at them before getting his own that is Raven,star,black,Rose and Jinx when you take this? Who do you know them well star and Black i meet before we got picked up with their brother and Raven i lived with them for the past mouth and change with beast as for Rose she was falling us to try to get us to work for her now fill us in man cuz you maybe my new but it a long story.

(In the ladies dorms)

Black Canary yelled to wake the Girls But lucky Raven,star,black,Rose ,and Jinx had been up from six watching tv Thanks to Star wanting to make her new friends breakfast. She made eggs, waffles and bacon. (yes i will make the joke just not now) They watched as the fore more girls walked into the waved from the blinds siding then introduced the rest of the is my sister blackfire,My friends Jinx and raven and new friend with my brother Cyborg and friend Beast girls all stopped see the boys eating not wanting to deal with them(still a little hung over and a sleep. )She raised her hand opening a dropping them in to it a port.( heading boy to the boys dorm)The new fore girls after the fear passed introduce themselves. Um ok that was odd anyway nice to meet you all I'm Supergirl,That Wonder girl,Batgirl and..Let me guest blond girl!Jinx looked at Rose as she tried not to smile at the joke. No I'm Tera ,Why does everyone make that joke? Star hand everyone a they talked and eat. Raven had pasted out after her frist they tried to wake here she jumped up say evil bewar we have said well this school thing going to be fun.

**{in hell}**

**Trgon watch his wayward child enjoying her new life and a grinned see her making friends.(He not so bad a dad.)He was glad he now had people she hol close to kill and use to make her do his will(i take that back.) looking at a cage he my son you meet your sister and kill her love hell when you let me out dad i'm going to kill you and eat your black son you can try but i doubt you can. Hahaha **

End for now


End file.
